Confessions of a Green-Eyed Lunatic
by FreakOutFun7
Summary: Albus Severus Potter was gay. Everyone knew that. But what people didnt know, was that he might just have a teeny weeny MASSIVE crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Set in Al and Scorps 6th year.
1. Deliciously Kissable

Chapter One

Deliciously Kissable

Albus Severus Potter was bored. He was sat in the back row of History of Magic, feet up on the desk, sleeves rolled up and brow furrowed.

"Pss! Alby! Oi!"

A whisper emerged from the figure next to him, and he turned his head lazily.

"What is it Hugo?"

"Any idea what the hell Binns is droning on about?"

He rolled his eyes; Hugo should know the answer to his inquiry already.

"I never have any idea what he's talking about, and neither does anyone else. Except maybe Rosie."

Hugo nodded his head, the flaming curls that adorned his scalp bobbing. ""Mmkay. Wanna go to Hogsmeade together this week-end, stock up on Zonko's supplies?"

Albus' face lit up into a cheeky grin. His favourite pass-time was pranking, and Zonko's was the best place in Hogsmeade for all his troublemaking needs. The only place that could beat it was his uncle's shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but that was all the way in Diagon Alley, inaccessible during term time to a Hogwarts student.

No, he'd have to wait till Christmas to go there again. Unfortunately, it was only a few days before Halloween, still over a month and a half to go before the eagerly anticipated trip home. Of course, he could've gone home for half term, but the entire Weasley/Potter clan had stayed at Hogwarts for that week. This was due to most of the adult members of their family deciding to go and visit Teddy and Uncle Charlie, who were both working as head keepers on a Dragon Reserve in Russia.

Hugo's sharp whisper snapped him out of his thoughts. "Al! Did you hear me?"

He nodded, and replied "Sure, Hu, id love to."

As he turned his head back to the front, in a hopeless attempt to at least look like he was listening to the teacher, his eyes fell on a blonde-haired boy. They locked eyes for a second, before the boy hurriedly look away, blushing.

His own brow furrowed, watching the back of the boys head.

_What the hell was Scorpius Malfoy doing watching me?_

He shook his head as if to clear it. Malfoy had probably turned around to see what the pair had been whispering about, that's all. Al felt a little nervous, though. It probably had something to do with the fa ct that he was absolutely, undeniably gay.

Albus had always known he was gay, always known that he looked at guys in the way that other boys looked at girls. This was common knowledge, helped along by the fact that the first thing Al did when he woke up in the morning was moisturise his face, and put on his eyeliner. No one really cared that he was gay, and if they did, he more than made up for it in other ways. He was friendly, funny and the schools star Quidditch player. As Gryffindor Seeker and team captain, he was automatically awarded with a high level of respect and popularity.

People just couldn't help but be friends with the boy with the bright green eyes and untameable mess of black hair that adorned his head.

Unfortunately, Hogwarts was infuriatingly lacking in the Gay Male department, so he merely drooled over people, never actually made a move on them. Of course, he wished that he had the opportunity for a boyfriend, but that just wouldn't happen in a school with only one boy who was as gay as a bucket full of sunshine, fairies and blond hair like Scor—

_What the hell are you doing? Don't think about him! He's a MALFOY!_

He blinked slowly, trying to clear his mind of all thought of the deliciously kissable Slytherin.

_Wait, what?! Since when did I think Malfoy was kissable? Or delicious?_

He chuckled at the mere thought of it.

Like he would ever have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy!


	2. The spicy Chicken Dance

CHAPTER 2:

The Spicy Chicken Dance

Finally, after falling asleep several times in that lesson, Binns told them all to go.

_Thank Merlin _he thought to himself _Just a few more hours and I can get something to eat!_

The next few hours were spent with him, James, Hugo, and Fred playing several games of wizards chess against each other, all of which Hugo won, thanks to him inheriting his dads talent for the barbaric game.

His mind wandered to his earlier lesson, the few brief moments of eye contact he had shared with Scorpius Malfoy. As much as he didn't want it to, even the thought of him made him blush.

This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. I cannot have a crush on Scorpius. I cant. I wont.

He sighed loudly, attracting some stares from a passing group of giggling first year girls. After gazing at him for a moment they rushed up the stairs, their high pitched squeals penetrating his brain.

He barely noticed his families voices as they looked at him in concern.

"Alby? You alright?"

"Whats up little bro?"

"Albus? Whats wrong?"

He sighed again as he lowered his feet to the floor, which had previously been kicked up casually on the table in front of them. "Nothing, guys, im fine. Im going to dinner."

Ignoring the surprised looks on his relatives faces, he walked quickly out of the common room, practically sprinting down to the great hall.

He was pretty sure he knocked a third year down the stairs, but he honestly didn't care.

He wanted to see Scorpius.

He didn't know why he suddenly had a tiny, ok, maybe not so tiny crush on this boy, but he knew he did. Maybe it was the way his pale blond hair shone when the sun hit it, or maybe it was the way his grey eyes lit up when someone mentioned Quidditch.. Maybe it was the way his lips rose higher on one side than the other when he smiled, or how his muscles rippled when he stretched.

Needless to say, Scorpius Malfoy was one of the school's heartthrobs. Mainly to the girls, but now, he was affecting Albus in a way he never though a Slytherin could.

As he rushed into the Great Hall and slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table, his eyes scanned the Slytherin bench to find that unmistakeable mop of messy blond hair.

He spotted him almost immediately,, and was shocked to find that his eyes were already trained on Albus, staring at him.

He tried to act casual, grabbing a chicken leg from in front of him and biting into it, all the while keeping his gaze locked onto Scorpius'.

_Ahh! Ahh! Spicy! Put it down! Put it down!_

Fire ripped through his throat, burning his mouth as he spluttered. That was some spicy chicken.

He grabbed his cup of pumpkin juice, emptying it onto his tongue. Nothing. Still felt like a wildfire was blazing under his lips.

He hopped up, jumping up and down, fanning his mouth in an effort to cool it down.

All around the hall students were staring in shock, some of them laughing, as one of the most popular guys in school leaped around flailing his arms, mouth wide open in a pathetic attempt to cool his feiry mouth down.

Eventually, after a few minutes of frantic leaping, dousing his head in pumpkin juice and yelling very rude words, the flame in his throat subsided.

He stood there, grinning bashfully at the rest of the hall, their shocked expressions only confirming how stupid he had looked.

Over a din of intermingled voices asking him what the hell he had just done, one swam above the rest, coming from right behind Albus' head.

"Sexy dance there Potter."

It was Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Blonde Bombshell

CHAPTER THREE

Blond bombshell

Typically, the first words that left Albus' mouth were: "Uhm…..what?"

The drop-dead gorgeous, kissable, muscular, sexy Slytherin had just told him his dance was sexy and he said _that_.

_You absolute idiot. You….words cannot describe how much I hate you right now._

His brain spoke these words to him, and, momentarily distracted, he almost missed Malfoys reply.

"I said your dance was sexy. Is that a problem?"

His cheeks flushed red, and he stammered "N-no. Thanks, Sc-Malfoy."

His blond eyebrows raised, the skin on his forehead staying perfectly smooth

Merlin, why was he so perfect?

"Something wrong Potter? Cat got your tongue?" Leaning in closer, he whispered so that only Albus could hear "Would you rather it be _me_?"

Al gasped slightly.

_No….he couldn't be….flirting with me? No, that's impossible, he's not gay! Is he?_

Albus had always been certain he was the only gay in the castle.

But now he wasn't so sure.

He stammered something that sounded suspiciously like a type of Mexican food, and ran off, sprinting back to the Gryffindor common room, a look of panic in his eyes.

He practically screamed the password, slamming the Fat Lady's portrait closed behind him and throwing himself into an armchair, right where he was before, where Lily, James and Hugo were _still _playing chess.

"Whats up with you today Al?" He looked up from his hands, which he hadn't even realised he'd buried his face in, to see James' face looking at him expectantly.

"N-nothing, James. Nothing. A-at all." He knew it was a pathetic attempt at detering his older brother, and wasn't at all surprised when he continued to press the matter.

"Al, something is bothering you and as your older brother, I deserve to know what it is!"

Before Al had the time to answer, a young female ghost floated by, and spoke directly to James. "You're looking gorgeous today Jamie!"

He rolled his eyes as his brother retorted "Stop creeping on me and go haunt someone else for a change."

The ghost smirked as she replied "Why cant a ghost be a pervert? I'd quite like to know." And with that she drifted off through the wall.

Luckily, this momentary interval in his questioning had caused James to entirely forget what he had been talking about and turned back to the chess board.

_Thank God for that pervy ghost_ Albus thought.

AUTHORS NOTE

I would like to thank my friend Colin the Perverted Ghost a couple of those lines, thanks Colin, you truly are a world class perv! I know my chapters aren't very long, I just find it easier to write tons of short chapters, seeing as im full to the brim with chapter titles :P Review Review Review!


	4. Attack of the Gingers

CHAPTER FOUR

Attack of the gingers

Later that evening, once James had gone to bed, Albus found himself cornered. Lily and Hugo stood in front of him, arms folded.

"Look, you're my brother. Tell me what the hell is going on right now. Or I swear to on Merlin's crusty underpants I will write to Mum."

The deadly serious expression on his sister's face told him she was not joking. Hugo wore an identical expression, although his looked slightly more forced than Lily's.

He looked desperately over his shoulder, and gazed pleadingly at his three best friends. Lysander Scamander, Destiny Moon and Alohomora Wilde.

They shook their heads slowly, smirking.

_Dammit…they've plotted this…no help for me._

He sighed loudly and sat back down on the sofa, the 5 of them arranging themselves around him. "You little shits, cornering me like this." Nobody answered.

A few moments later, Lily piped up again.

"Look, Alby, you can tell us anything. We're your best friends. Please. Tell us what's wrong."

He sighed again, and looked at each of their expectant faces. "Fine. Fine. I have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy and I think he likes me back."

What happened next surprised Albus more than anything else that had happened that day. Lysander stood up slowly and said in that always calm voice of his "Al, its so obvious that Scorpius is gay."

His eyebrows shot up his forehead, practically leaving skid marks. "You really think he's gay?"

He rolled the twin dark orbs that made up his eyes and nodded. "I've seen him wear more make up than _you _and lets face it, have you ever seen him with a girl?"

Al thought about this for a moment, and actually, _no._

_He had never seen Scorpius Malfoy with a girl._

He shook his head, and looked back up at his friend. "So what do I do?"

Ly groaned and sat next to him, patting him on the back. "You need to make a move. But before you do, you need to practise kissing. Seriously, that one guy you snogged last summer, you looked like you were eating him. You can practise on me."

Ok, Al was wrong before. _That _surprised Albus more than anything else.

"Y-you are going to let me kiss you?"

Ly rolled his eyes again. "Yes, doofus. In a purely platonic friend way. Hugo will demonstrate kisses with the girls, and me and you will practise them, ok?"

Albus shrugged. What harm could it do if it was in a friend way?

Almost immediately, Hugo and Destiny stood up and faced each other. Hugo raised his hands and cupped Desi's chin, pulling her towards him, kissing her softly and slowly for a few moments until they both pulled away, apparently unfazed.

Lysander turned to Al and stepped forward confidently. "Ok, now you do what Hugo did."

Al moved towards him nervously, and placed one of his large hands under his friends chin. Lysander mover forwards, brushing Alby's lips with his own, and then they were kissing. Their lips moved together, slowly, not too fast, not too passionate. After a while they pulled apart and Al squeaked "W-was it ok?"

Ly nodded. "Yep, but no offence, had no romantic feelings for you during it." He said as he chuckled slightly.

Al grinned, his friend's laughter breaking the tension. "Me neither. About you I mean. It was just a kiss."

Ly smiled, and gestured towards Alohomora and Hugo. "Go for it."

And Merlin, a few seconds later they really went for it!

The whole thing was a tangle or tongues, fingers clutching each other's hair and soft moans and gasps.

To Albus, the whole thing looked terrifying.

_Am I really expected to do that with my best friend? _

As soon as the pair had finished, both of them wiping saliva off their chins, Lysander turned to Al. Without even waiting to ask him if he was ready, his lips crashed against Albus', almost bruisingly. His fingers curled into the others' hair, and although neither of them felt any specific sparks towards the other, it was very enjoyable.

Suddenly, in Al's mind, Ly's face morphed into Scorpius', and he felt himself shudder as he kissed with more vigour, more passion. It was Malfoys lips on his own; Malfoys hands on his neck, Malfoys ch-

_Awh Merlins Beard._

He felt a stirring in his pants; unlike he had in a while. Now would not be the time to get hard, while he was snogging his best friend.

"I, uh, got to go!" he blurted out, before sprinting up the stairs and into his bed, leaving dumbfounded faces behind him.

_What the hell had just happened?_


	5. Potions Partners

Authors notes:

Ok guys, im going to reply to the reviews I have so far:

To MissMassacre413: Humor was intended! I was worried it wouldn't be funny at all, but thanks for telling me it is! Don't worry, I will continue, I have a group of friends who are pushing me to write chapter after chapter every night.

To MarsCat34: Haha, why thank you, I was going for djknbfkjnf flipping adorable. Nice to know my friends support it!

To Pyro and Darnet co…..don't think I don't know its you! Don't worry bestie, im typing faster than doctor who can say wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.

Rhianne, this is for you, the person who kept yelling at me to keep typing even though I had writers block. If it weren't for you, I never would've typed 5 chapters in one night, so yeah, thanks.

CHAPTER FIVE:

Potions Partners

TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTap

Albus' quill tip hit the desktop again and again, his face scrunched up and his teeth biting his lower lip.

_TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTap_

A loud sigh echoed from his let, but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice it much.

TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTap

"Albus Potter unless you want me to castrate you, stop doing that!" Lysander hissed at him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Al quickly stowed his quill away, turning his attention back to the teacher just in time to hear Professor Slughorn say "Potions Partners this term will be, Lysander Scamander and Destiny Moon."

The pair high-fived over his head, grinning.

"Hugo Weasley and Alohomora Wilde"

The pair smiled at each other, exchanging a knowing look.

"Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy"

Al froze.

No. No. No No No! this couldn't be happening, I must have heard wrong, something, anything, please, no!

He could not, would not, be partnered with the boy that had been the focus of a highly inappropriate dream that Albus had last night. It was impossible. Al wouldn't be able to look him in the eye.

He didn't hear the rest of the names being called, didn't see his friends looking at him, didn't see their smirks. All he saw was Scorpius' face, looking directly at him, seeming equally nervous.

As their eyes locked, Al became uncomfortably aware of how damn attractive Scorpius looked today, with his hair in a carefully styled windswept mess atop his scalp, and….wait….

Was that eyeliner?

Scorpius Malfoy was wearing eyeliner.

Albus Potter was wearing eyeliner.

Merlins Beard.

Scorpius Malfoy is gay!

He tried to avoid looking at Scorp for the rest of the lesson, in case he experienced a similar situation to the previous nights.

Damn him Albus thought He already looks so freaking sexy and then he goes and puts on eyeliner. Damn. That boy knows how to play.

At the end of the lesson, he bumped into Malfoy as they both tried to leave the room at the same time.

"Argh!"

"Ouch!"

Both boys looked up at the same time, and realised who they were standing next to.

Who they were standing incredibly close next to. Scorpius was the first to speak.

"So, uh, potions partners. Should be fun."

He's wearing eyeliner…..it suits him….it really suits him….

He snapped out of his daydream and mumbled "Uh, yeah. Nice to be working with you."

With the tiniest of smirks, Scorpius nodded, and left, leaving Albus to slump against the doorframe, words and movements leaving him at the thought of how close he'd been to Scorpius, sexy, eyeliner-wearing, very very gay Malfoy.

What is he doing to me?


	6. Alone Time

CHAPTER SIX

Alone Time.

SCORPIUS' POV

His encounter with Albus was a huge breakthrough for Scorpius.

He had been mesmerized by the boy for years, and now he finally had a chance to get close to him.

Nobody knew that Scorpius was gay, of course. But he could see in Albus' eyes that he had worked it out.

He thought the eyeliner helped.

He had seen Al wearing it every day for years, and had been experimenting with it himself the last few months. And he had to admit, wearing it made him feel good.

But seeing Al wear it made him feel better.

The past few days, he'd caught Albus watching him innumerable times.

He had hid it very well, of course, but a few of those times he ended up experiencing an unfortunately awkward sitiuation in his nether regions. It was his eyes. The way they looked, almost longingly at him. Maybe it was wishful thinking.

He sighed inwardly, looking around at the library.

Unsurprisingly, it was completely empty on a Saturday morning. Everyone was out at Hogsmeade. Everyone except for Scorpius.

He wanted to stay behind, knowing full well that Albus and his friends would be going, and to be honest, he wasn't in the mood to be getting into an extremely awkward argument with his underwear-covered area.

Al's face swam to the forefront of his mind, and he allowed himself to give in.

He pictured Albus laughing, smiling, biting his lip in that gorgeous way he did.

He pictured them kissing, Al's hands wandering and ending up at-

Scorpius gulped, feeling his jeans grow tight.

He groaned, out loud this time. Why did this always happen?

He hurriedly grabbed his bags and started running to the nearest bathroom, mind set on having an uninterrupted session of 'Imaginary Albus time'

That was when things started going wrong.

Well, the first thing that happened was, as soon as he got through the library doors, was smash straight into Albus Potter.

They both cried out in surprise, and fell, Scorpius first, onto the floor. Scorpius lay there, perfectly still in shock, as he realised the position they had landed in.

Albus was laying on top of him, legs parted so that he was straddling him.

And his little downstairs issue was pressing right into Al's leg.


	7. Unfortunate Positioning

CHAPTER SEVEN

Unfortunate Positioning

Authors note:

Merlins Pants, this is the seventh chapter I have written in one night! I put it all down to James. You work me like a slave. But I love you for it. Ahh! Over 200 views already! I only published chapter one about 5 hours ago! Review people review! I want to know if you like it or not! Back to Albus' POV now J

The first thought that ran through Al's mind when he landed on top of Scorpius was that they were in an extremely sexual position. Albus' lips were mere inches from Malfoys, and his legs were parted so that he was straddling his stomach.

The second thought that ran through his mind was that he could feel something large and hard pressing against the inside of his leg.

_Oh Merlin…..he wasn't…was he?_

He looked at Scorpius and saw that he was flushed bright red, a look of fear in his eyes.

_Oh Merlin…..he was._

Scorpius Malfoy way laying underneath him, with his boner pressing into his leg.

He felt the boys body shift slightly, and felt his own little soldier stand to attention.

_Oh Merlin…..could this get any worse?_

He heard a small moan, and looked back down at Scorpius, whose eyes had rolled into the back of his head. It was then that he realised the while he was thinking, he had been slowly grinding against the other boy, undoubtedly getting him very excited.

_Yep, Yep, could definitely get worse._

He heard his voice come out in an embarrassingly pre-pubescent squeak. "You look great in eyeliner."

He stopped moving, and gazed into Scorpius' eyes.

His companion, for want of a better word, blushed even brighter. "Th-thanks, I thought it looked good on you so I thought I'd…" He trailed off, blushing furiously.

Albus smiled awkwardly, and stood up, noticing immediately how he missed the feel of his body pressed against the Slytherins. He nodded slightly and said "Uh, see you in potions" before walking away quicker than humanly possible.

He couldn't think straight, but the one thing he did know was this.

_Fuck, im in love with Scorpius Malfoy._


	8. Bitch in a miniskirt

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry that my chapters are so short! I am going to pin the blame on my, admittedly highly supportive friends, who keep begging me for a chapter to be published, so I finish them sooner than I want just to shut them up. No offence guys, I still love you! I have to admit, I was a little apprehensive about publishing a fanfiction at first, but the idiots that I call my friends have layed my worries to rest. Be assured whoever has actually bothered to read this far voluntarily, this fanfiction is going to be very very long.

Thank you to a friend of mine who told me when I gave him an extract of this chapter, he said about Felicity: whoever she s, she sounds like a right flobberworm….This ones for you.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Bitch in a miniskirt.

Albus' natural reflex was to run up to Gryffindor tower and tell Lily & co. what had happened. But as soon as he bolted into the common room, he remembered. They were at Hogsmeade. He'd stayed behind to study. Dammit.

The only people in the room were Lorcan Scamander and Felicity Blackman.

Merlin Al hated Felicity Blackman.

She was the epitome of everything he found disgusting in a person. Arrogance, selfishness, greediness and...Damn, if only he knew a fancy word for someone being a right bitch.

She was the kind of girl you get in every school, the kind of girl who thought she was amazingly beautiful, when really her face held a distinct resemblance to a shaved rat. Not to mention the fact that her hair fell in ironed straggles around her face, giving her the air of a shaved rat that had recently had its head flushed down the toilet.

He sighed, ignoring her and heading over to sit with Lorcan.

Unfortunately, almost as soon as his arse had touched the soft seat, a high pitched, incredibly nasal and irritation voice ripped through the echoing silence.

"Oi Faggot, had any sex today? Oh wait, I forgot, everyone is disgusted by you."

Turning swiftly, Albus glared straight at the repulsive face of Felicity Blackman. "Blackman, for once in your life keep your ungodly rat-resembling face out of other peoples lives. What I do is none of your business."

He fought to hold back the blush that was threatening to spread to his cheeks.

_Id like to spread my cheeks for Scor-NO! Shut up! Not a good time, brain!_

He groaned inwardly. What had Malfoy done to him? Its like every conscious thought was about him.

He became vaguely aware that Felicity was talking again. "Albus Potter, you are nothing but a gayboy who aspires to be a drag queen in Vegas, and you will die alone because no one would ever want a fag like you."

Too late, she realised Lily was standing behind her, wand raised, red hair flying around her face, framing her expression of pure fury.

The bitch, who was ridiculously adorned in a shockingly pink boob-tube and matching lace skirt, stumbled back a few steps, knowing better than to cross an angry Lily.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say."

Before I had even fully registered what was happening, Lily's fist came flying through the air, a painful sounding smack reverberating through the room as Felicity cried out, clutching her nose.

Once again I was left standing there, dumbfounded, as Lorcan stood up and grabbed the bitch by her shoulders, spinning her around to face him, before slapping her straight across the face.

I stepped forward, about to say, well, I don't know what I was going to say, but before I could intercept the violence, the 'victim' ran out, practically leaving skid marks and a cloud of dust behind her.

I didn't blame her, Lorcan and Lily got scary when they were angry. I was a few seconds away from making a break for it myself.

My hero on heroine fussed over me for about an hour after that, checking if I was ok, ignoring me when I told them that really, I was fine.

Well, I wasn't fine, exactly, but that had nothing to do with Felicity. That had everything to do with the fact that I was in love with someone.

A Malfoy.

A Slytherin.

Impossible.


	9. Quidditch Mishaps

AUTHORS NOTES

Tada! The longest chapter yet! 1,053 words, starting from 'chapter 9'. You asked, and I have delivered. Oh god, some of you are going to hate me for what I have done. Don't blame me, blame my orange decrement shield. Long story, don't ask, it involves a bull, my laptop and a bowl of custard. So yeah, her idea. And I have to say, it has given me tons of inspiration!

CHAPTER NINE

QUIDDITCH MISHAP

Later that evening, sat surrounded by his friends and relatives in the entrance hall, Albus' gaze was permanently fixated on his plate. He knew that if he let it rise, it would move straight to Scorpius. And he really wasn't ready to face him yet. Even if he didn't need to speak to him, even meeting his eyes would be too much for him to handle.

Ignoring the odd stares from the people sat around him, he took another bite of pork, glad for once in his life he wasn't eating chicken. Even looking at the pale meat made him feel queasy after his little 'performance' the previous night.

_Oh Merlins beard…what do I do?_

He decided, after a few minutes of intense thinking that made him look a bit like he was constipated, that he would finish his meal, keep his head down and leave without attracting too much attention.

Of course, that could never happen when his delightful family was around.

First to step up to the plate of awkwardness was Louis.

"So Alby, you up for some late-night grinding?"

He spluttered, a piece of pink meat lodging itself in his throat as he choked.

Several hands thwacked him on the back, releasing the meat and letting it slip down his throat and into his stomach.

After a few gulps of pumpkin juice, Al managed to form the words "Wh-what?"

Louis, frowning slightly, replied in a casual manner. "You know, tomorrow, the party? Hogwarts annual Halloween grind-fest?"

After nervously taking a sip of juice, he shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know. I mean, its not like I can take a date."

This comment was met with several sighs and nods. Again, Louis was the first to speak.

"I guess not, but why cant you just go alone? Tons of people go without dates."

"I know….yeah, fine, sure, I'll come."

After that incredibly uncomfortable, yet short conversation, Lily decided to chip in.

"Hey Rosie, you know Scorpius Malfoy?"

Albus' ears pricked up at the mention of his name, but he kept his head low, acting as though his plate of food was the most interesting thing he'd seen since ginger unicorns.

"Yeah, I know him. Why?"

"Do you think he's hot?"

_Yes…. very…._

Of course Al didn't say that out loud.

The shrieks of his female cousins were very likely to burst his eardrums if he did.

"Lily, yes, I think he's hot. No, I don't think you have a shot with him. Only because he is gay."

Well, that surprised everyone.

The way Rose just dropped it into the conversation so casually made Albus question whether or not he had simply misheard her.

But no, she had definitely said it.

Cue an awkward sentence from Albus' delightful brother.

"So what, he's a cock sucker, like Albie?"

Al's head dropped even further, burying it in his hands.

Hurried whispers of "James!" could be clearly heard around him, but Albus was too busy dying of embarrassment to care.

"James, you truly are a world class fuck head."

He chuckled slightly at Fred's interruption, glad that he had broken the silence.

"James, I'm your brother. Do you really want to think about me sucking cock?"

A cheeky grin accompanied Albus' retort, and he laughed as James turned a shade of pale green.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go and vomit. Thanks for that mental image bro."

"Hey, you brought it up first!"

His final comment was lost as James hurried from the hall, followed, as usual, by a gaggle of giggling girls, desperate for a piece of the Gryffindor chaser.

Al soon followed, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him as he hurriedly left the great hall, ran up to the Gryffindor common room and grabbed his Thunderfly, the newest and best broom on the market, a gift from his parents on his birthday.

He had never lost a game on it. And he didn't intend to start now.

The first Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match was 2 weeks away, and Albus was forcing his team to train whenever they could. Even if they only had half an hour by themselves, they were expected to fly laps around the pitch, or practise techniques and manoeuvres.

So, that was why, that drizzly October evening, Al found himself soaked to his skin, frozen to his broom, eyes scanning the air around him for the practise snitch he had released.

After nearly an hour of hopeless efforts to catch the elusive golden ball, Albus gave up and landed, feet squelching in his shoes as he plodded back into the changing rooms, mind set on a hot shower and clean clothes.

After peeling the muddy clothes from his body, he strolled into the communal showers, twisting the little knob on the wall and activating a jet of water, stepping under it and letting it pound over his naked body.

He ran one hand over his chest, tweaking a nipple as his other hand placed itself firmly on the wall.

He reached down and grasped his hardening prick in one hand, stroking it slowly as he let his mind wander to the blond-haired Slytherin that occupied most of his waking thoughts, and to be quite honest, _all_ of his sleeping ones.

He picked up the pace as he began to rock his hips; the water pulsing against his neck and chest while his breath emerged in short pants and gasps.

He allowed his thumb, roughened from years of clutching a broom, to brush over his swollen head, nearly making him scream and explode all over the tiled wall in front of him.

But he controlled himself, determined to make this last. A low groan bubbled from his throat, and he picked up the pace, moving the hand that had been supporting him down to his crotch, cupping his balls and massaged then as they tightened.

A scream he hadn't ever head before erupted from him as he felt waves of immense pleasure rocket through his body, and his hot seed splashed onto the grubby tiles.

After rubbing a towel over his body and wrapping it round his waist, he turned around.

And his heart stopped.

There, his pants undone and his hand wrapped round his length, gazing hungrily at Al, was Lorcan Scamander.


End file.
